Awful Beginnings and Happy Endings
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Full summary inside. Enjoy! Sequel to Baby Names & Best Friends! It's here!
1. Introductions and Introducing the Charac

Characters:

Austin Moon

Ally Moon

Freya Moon

Miley Moon

Paisley (the Moon family dog)

Trish Perroddo

Dez Perroddo

Raleigh Perroddo

Jessica Perroddo

Penny Dawson

Lester Dawson

Frankie Brewer

Max Maroo

Unnamed Baby (Austin and Ally's)

Tilly Thompson

Elliot Jones

Kira Starr

Jimmy Starr

Dallas Harrison

Summary: New pets. New babies. New boyfriends. New life. All the good things that are currently happening. But things are taking a turn for the worse. Break Ups. Divorce. Suicide attempts. Kidnapping. Distance. Will the Moons and the Perroddos be able to survive all this drama? Or will everything crash? Dear God Help!


	2. Pregnancies and The Purge

Chapter 1- Pregnancies and Ping Pong Balls

* * *

Preview of Awful Beginnings and Happy Endings

* * *

Clue # 1: The new baby is going to be a...

Clue # 2: Why is Freddie looking at me like that?

Clue # 3: I woke up naked, with my hands and ankles bound and a man standing in front of me.

Clue # 4: We've been fighting so much lately. I think it's time to get a divorce.

Clue # 5: I can't believe that he did this to me.

Clue # 6: If I'm going to try this, I have to do it now.

* * *

So I've given you some clues above... whaddya think?

* * *

Austin's POV

It was only two years ago that our lives completely fell apart. Oh, wait. Let me introduce myself. My name is Austin Monica Moon. I'm 34 years old. I have a wonderful wife named Allyson, Ally for short, and three wonderful kids, Freya, Miley, and _. (The third child won't be named yet.).

Let me tell you, this is going to be one heck of a story. For the past two years, things have been really tense between us all. There were new relationships. Almost none of them lasted for more than a few months.

Trish and Dez didn't work out, unfortunately. Ally and I somehow made it, though. We've all had a rough, crappy past two years. And, hint, hint, Elliot came back and did something unimaginable. Anyways, let me start in the beginning...

* * *

Third Person POV

"Austin, I have a huge surprise for you when you get home. It starts with a 'B'. I'll see you when you get home, babe! I love you.", 32 year old Ally Moon said to her husband over the phone before hanging up. She and her Best Friend Forever, Trish De La Rosa, squealed in excitement. Ally was pregnant with her third child and would tell her husband that night.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant again. I hope it's another girl. You know, for Miley and Freya's sake. Hahahahaha!" Trish said. "Well, I hope it's a boy. You know, for Austin's sake." Ally laughed. There was a short silence before they both burst out laughing. Ally put her hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to tell your daddy about you, little boy." She whispered.

Trish shook her head. Suddenly, Austin came in the door. "Hey, babe. So what's the surprise?" He said pecking Ally on the lips. "Well, Austin, this is big. I'm pregnant again, baby!" Ally squealed. "Oh my God, baby, I'm so happy for you! This is amazing!" Austin said, kissing Ally again. This time, it turned into a make-out session.

"Would you two get a room? Please?" Trish said, covering her eyes and running out of the room. Ally rolled her eyes and continued making out with Austin. "Hey, Mom, I got an A on," Freya said, rushing into the room and stopping when she saw her parents making out. "Never mind." She said, turning around and going to play with her sister.

After fifteen minutes, Austin and Ally pulled up for air. Austin put his hand on Ally's stomach and whispered," I love you, little one. I hope you grow up to be a rock star like your daddy. Or a songwriter like your Mommy."

The girls had seen what Austin had just done and gasped in shock. They were going to have a new addition to the family. They were both excited. They rushed into the room. "I'm gonna be a big sister!" Miley said, hugging her parents. Austin and Ally exchanged happy glances. "Yep, we are one big happy family." Freya said.

* * *

The next day, Miley's POV

Yay, it's my first day of middle school! And now I'm allowed to start dating. Finally! I hope that guy Max asks me out. I've been crushing on him like forever. I'm currently in bus room. Just another hour and I'll have my first class of the year with Max.

The bell rings and I go to breakfast. Already about half of the student body has said hi to me already. Well, probably because I'm famous. Oh my gosh. Max is coming over to me. "Hey, Miley. Would you like to go out with me tonight? Please?" Oh. My. God! Are you serious? "Uh, sure! Okay! Where at?" I say. I'm sweating bullets right now.

"The movies. We're going to see The Purge. Is that alright with you, babe?" Max asks, flashing his million dollar smile. "Yeah, of course it's okay, babe. See you in math. Love you!" I say, more confident now. He waves at me, blows me a kiss, and walks out of the cafeteria. What just happened? Everyone is just staring at me.

"What?" I say, gettingmy breakfast and sitting down at the populars' table. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe someone asked you out and it's not even 8:00 am!" Layla said, flipping her hair and eating a piece of sausage. "I know, right? I can't wait for tonight!" I squeal in delight. We all finish our breakfast and go tto homeroom. And Max is in my homeroom. Sitting right next to me. Yay!

"Hey, babe. Dress in something nice because we're going to dinner at Trey's tonight after the movie." Max says, winking at me. "Okay. Trey's is like one of the fanciest restaraunta ever!" I say, blowing him a kiss. He blows me a kiss back and I flip my hair.

* * *

Max's POV

I'm getting ready for my date with Miley. She is so hot. I can't wait to go on our second date. Then in college, I'll propose, then we'll get married, and have kids. Woah, I'm getting too far ahead of myself here. Anyways, I can't wait.

"Max, I'm ready to drive you over there." Mom yells from downstairs. "Coming!" I yell back, running down the stairs. We get in the car and drive to Miley's house. "You'd better take care of my little girl. You hear?" Mr. Moon snapped at me when no one was looking. I nod rapidly. "Okay." I whisper.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go." Miley says. Her dad flashes a glare at me and I quickly turn away. We climb into the vehicle and drive off. "You excited for tonight, Miles?" I ask hee, wrapping my arm around her. "Well, heck yeah!" Miley says, blowing me a kiss then pututing her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Max, while we're at the movie, I have a surprise for you, okay, babe?" Miley says, smiling at me and planting a small kiss on my cheek. We both blush. "I-I'm sorry, babe. I just-," Miley says before I cut her off. "Hey, woah, it's okay, Miles. I actually kind of enjoyed it." I tell her, resting my arm on her left shoulder.

She blushes again, smiling sweetly. "We're here, honey." Mom says from the front seat. Miley and I get out of the car, get our tickets and snacks, and go into the theatre. "Sweet, we're the only ones here. Wanna sit at the top?" I ask the love of my life. "Sure, Maxie." Miley replies, walking up to the top of theatre and sitting down in the middle of the row.

"Here comes my surprise." Miley says, grinning. "C'mere." I walk over to her and sit down. She grabs my collar and pulls me in for a kiss. I pick her up and pull her into my lap. I am so in love right now! "Okay, Miles. The movie's starting." I say to my lovely girlfriend. She goes and sits back in her seat.

After the movie...

"Wow, that was intense. But it was a really good movie, though." I say, shivering when I think of how intense it actually was. "Agreed. But I can't wait for our second date." Miley smiles, whipping out her cell phone. "Say cheese." Miley grins, snapping the picture of us in front of the theatre. "Let me just call my dad." She says dialing the number.

"Miley Jordan Moon! Why are you not home?!" Her dad screams into the phone. She immediately pulls the phone away from her ear. I don't blame her. "You were supposed to pick us up, remember?" She screams back. "Miley Moon, don't you use that tone of voice with me! I'm coming to that theatre right now, and if I hear of any trouble, your little boytoy is going to get it!" He screams back.

I'm slightly offended when he calls me her boy toy. I'm worried. Because what if when we're married, if we get married that is, what if he gets mad at us for having kids? He'd probably beat me to death. I don't even want to think about that.

* * *

Trish's POV

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I scream at my husband. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO SHUT UP WHEN YOU'RE THW ONE THAT'S FRICKIN' SCREAMING YOU LITTLE B****!" Dez screams back. I walk up to him and slap him across the face. "Owwwwwwwwww! I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight. Girls, go to bed." Dez says harshly.

I look at my thirteen year old twin daughters. "Kids, he's in a bad mood. Go on to sleep. I'm sorry. Jessica, take your pill, Raleigh, you just, just go to bed, honey." I say, sighing and squeezing both of them tight. "Night, Mom." They say simultaneously. Dez and I have been fighting so much lately. I think it may be time to get a divorce.

I'm not saying that we'll get one. But we've both grown apart from each other. And me slapping him across the face made things even worse. I can't believe I actually slapped him. And I can't believe he actually called me that. That's never happened before. I'm scared. Scared that we're gonna divorce. Scared that I won't be able to keep both if my children. Scared that I'll get depressed. Scared that the kids will get depressed. I'm scared of everything...

**I won't update until this chapter gets at least ten reviews. So please review! Wow, this chappie was filled with draaaaaaaaammmaaaaaaaa! Miley had her first kiss, Ally's preggo again, and Trish and Dez are at each other's throats once more. So, some things to guess:**

**1) Will Trish and Dez divorce?**

**2) Do you think Austin will find out about Miley's big kiss?**

**3) How do you think the Perroddo kids will react when they find out that Ally's pregnant?**

**4) Is Max really all he's cracked up to be?**

**5) What will happen when and if Austin finds out that Max and Miley kissed?**

**R&R, please! Remember, ten reviews and I'll update!**


	3. Cutting and Cursing

Hello! The questions I asked that no one bothered to answer:

1) Will Trish and Dez divorce?

2) Do you think Austin will find out about Miley's big kiss?

3) How do you think the Perroddo kids will react when they find out that Ally's pregnant?

4) Is Max really all he's cracked up to be?

5) What do you think will happen when and if Austin finds out that Miley and Max kissed?

* * *

Only 2 Review Replies!

Guest: I'm updating now!

Guest: Thank you! There will be some more Auslly in this chapter. I'm going to go with five reviews for each chapter from now on. Kay?

* * *

Freya's POV

"Morning, Mom." Miley says, walking sleepily into the room. "Morning, honey. Miley, how was your date last night?" Mom asks Miley, smiling goofily. "It was great. The movie was kind of intense though. There was blood everywhere." Miley answers, shuddering slightly. "Good morning, honey. Good morning girls." Dad says, surprisingly energetic, as he walks into the room.

"Why are you so excited? Did something happen?" Mom asks, interested. "Nope, but something big is about to happen. I'm going on tour!" Dad says, jumping up and down like a chipmunk on a sugar high. "Well, honey, that's great. When, where, and who?" Mom asks, again very interested. Dad has only gone on tour three times since we were born. So I'm not exactly surprised that he's going now. "I'm leaving in two months, the U. S. and Canada, year long tour, and you, Trish, Dez, and all of the kids are coming with me!" Dad says, hugging Mom and jumping up and down even more. Miley did a spit take, and Mom and I just laughed.

"We are WHAT?!" Miley screamed. "I am NOT, and I repeat, NOT, going to leave Max here without me for a year, just so we can meet other people and start dating them, and then, BAM! First boyfriend, gone. I am not leaving. Absolutely not." Miley declares, crossing her arms and walking upstairs. "Miley Jordan Moon, get you butt back down here right now, young lady!" Dad yells up the stairs. I hear a door slam. Probably mine. Miley always goes in my room when she's upset.

"I'll go talk to her." I tell my parents, walking upstairs and into my room. "Miles, c'mon, what is it about this Max guy?" I ask her, sitting on my bed. "Well, for one thing, he's my FIRST boyfriend. Two, we were planning on going on more dates in the future. Three, we *mumbles* sort of kissed in the movie theater last night." Miley grumbles into my pillow. She thinks that I didn't hear her. "You what!" I practically scream at the top of my lungs.

"Pipe down, Frey. Mom and Dad are gonna," Miley says, before our parents rush in the door. "What happened? Miley, what did you do?" Dad asks her sternly. "Uh, nothing." Miley fibs. "Gotta go." She tries to leave, but Dad stops her. "Miley Moon, unless you want me to break up with Max for you and take him out of all of your classes, I suggest you tell us what's going on. Right now." Dad booms, sitting Miley on the bed.

"Fine. Max and I sort of... kissed last night." Miley says, covering her head. Hey, if I were her, I'd be doing the same thing. "You what?!" Dad screams at her. "How dare you! I told you there was to be no kissing, no holding hands, no nothing until you are at least sixteen, young lady! You are grounded until I go on tour. Also, you are not to contact Max. There will be no dates. You may talk to him only at school, but you tell him that I said that you two are through! Done! Broken up! Furthermore, you are to delete his contact from your cell phone, iPad, laptop, and MacBook. And if you ever invite him over here again, go over to his house, or meet up anywhere and I find out about it, there will be major consequences. Do you understand me, Miley Jordan Moon? Because if you don't, I will have the guidance counselor take Max out of your homeroom and all of your classes, too. Now, is that what you want? Is it?" Dad finishes his temper tantrum, and storms out of the room, slamming his bedroom door so hard, the whole entire house shakes.

Miley is still sitting on my bed, sobbing her eyes out, shaking so hard I think she herself might cause an earthquake. Mom wraps her arms around Miley and rubs her back. "Miley, honey, are you okay?" Mom asks softly. Miley shakes her head, runs into her room, and slams the door almost as hard as Dad did. "Freya, I'm going to go and talk to your father. Do not repeat any of this conversation to anybody. Do you understand?" Mom asks. "Yes, ma'am." I whisper softly. Mom walks out to talk to my so-called dad.

I feel terrible. If I hadn't screamed like that, Miley wouldn't have been forced to tell, Dad wouldn't have screamed at her, and maybe my life wouldn't be as crazy.

With Austin and Ally

"Austin, honey. Are you okay?" Ally asks Austin, carefully stepping into the room. "Whaddya think?" Austin snaps, gesturing to the holes in the wall that he had obviously punched. "Honey, you need to understand some things. One, when you're angry, punching a wall doesn't exactly help. Two, Miley is growing up. Three, you scared her, provoked her, and were being extremely unreasonable. We need to talk about this." Ally says, keeping her voice as soft as possible. "What the h*ll is there to talk about? She deliberately disobeyed me. I told her no kissing or holding hands until sixteen and is she sixteen? I don't think so. She is twelve. Twelve!" Austin raises his voice, sitting up a little bit.

"Austin, I know that you are trying to protect her, but I think you went a little bit too far this time. You're being, well, overprotective. How about this? She will be grounded for one week. There can be a maximum of one date a week. She can have his contact only on her phone and MacBook. She and Max can still be together. He can come over here. She will not go over to his house unless there is at least one adult in the house with them. That seems fair, right? I mean, you don't want to be the cause of her first break up, do you?" Ally tries to reason with her angered husband. "Fine. But that's as low as I'll go with the punishment. Miley, come here please!" Austin yells to his youngest daughter. Miley comes into the room, sulking, her eyes red and wet with tears. "What is it?" Miley grumbles. Austin and Ally explain Miley's punishment to her as calmly as possible.

"Fine, then. I guess that seems fair enough. I love you, guys." Miley says, smiling and hugging her parents. Her parents smile back at her and she walks out of the room. "She is so like me." Austin and Ally say at the same time. They laugh at each other and go back down with the girls to eat their breakfast.

With the Perroddos

"Girls, guess what? Uncle Austin is going on tour in two months and we're coming with him. Yay!" Trish explained to the girls. "Yay, we're going on tour!" The twins said at the same time. "And also, your Aunt Ally is pregnant again! Also yay!" Dez said, all of them jumping up and down.

"Hey, honey, where did you last put my purse? I can't find it." Trish asks Dez, trying to be calm. "I didn't take it. Where did you last put it?" Dez asks, also trying to be calm. "On your side of the bed. Last night. I wokw up this morning and couldn't find it. I didn't touch it and the girls were already asleep when I put it there. So it must have been you. Now, where is it?" Trish raised her voice slightly, her teeth clenched.

"I don't know. Why don't you like, um, I don't know, maybe go and like, look for it?" Dez said angrily, his voice and temper rising. "Well, why don't you help me?" Trish asked, also getting angry. " I don't have time to look for a stupid purse. I have a busy day today. I have a photo shoot, I need to finish filming Austin's new video, and I need to find my satchel. So, yeah. Plus, what is so important about some stupid purse?" Dez yelled at his wife, who was getting angrier by the second.

"It has money, gum, and family pictures in there. We wouldn't want to lose the pictures of us, now wwould we, Dez?" Trish yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't care about those stupid f*cking pictures, you f*cking b*tch!" Dez said. By now, Raleigh had already gone out of the room. "Jessica, help your mother find her stupid purse. I need to get to the photo shoot." Dez growled harshly, storming out of the house.

"Mom, are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?" Jessica asks her mother, her voice shaking and in tears. "I, I don't know, Jess. Why don't you invite Freya over? You guys can go shopping or something while I look for my purse." Trish says, also in tears, looking for her purse.

Jessica's POV

"Hey, F-Freya? W-would you l-like t-to c-com-come over? We can go shopping and there's something that I need to talk to you about. Like r-right n-now." I tell my best friend. "Okay. I'll be right over. Hey, mom! Can I go over to Aunt Trish's house? Jess wants us to go shopping and talk with me about something! Well, I don't know what. She hasn't told me yet." I hear Freya yelling to her mom. "I'll be over in five." Freya says, hanging up.

Five minutes! I guess I'll have to do this now then. I grab my razor and head to the bathroom that I share with my sister and lock the door. I slide the cover off of the razor and slide the blade across my skin, watching the blood pour out into the sink. I grab a washcloth and press it down on my wrist, grabbing a band-aid. I wrap the bandage around my wrist and hear the doorbell ring. Oh, crap! "I'll get it!" I yell to my mom, rushing down the stairs after hiding my razor, washcloth, and bandage wrapper.

I open the door. "Hey, Frey. Come on in." I tell my BFF and we go up into my room. "Hey, can you sit on my bed for a second? I need to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." I tell her. "Oh, okay." Great says. I go into the bathroom, throw away the wrapper, wash off the razor, put the razor away, and wash off the wash cloth. I then flush the toilet so Freya won't suspect anything. Yet. I wash my hands and go back into the room.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Freya asks me, looking concerned and confused at the same time. "Two things, actually. Um, one. My parents have been fighting a lot, you know, cursing at each other, yelling, but the other night, my mom slapped my dad. Two, I've b-b-been c-cut-cutting because of it. My parents don't need to know about this, so please don't tell them." I plead, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Yes, they do need to know about this. If you're cutting because of them fighting, then they need to know, Jess. And they need to know that they shouldn't be fighting in front of you guys." Freya argues, tears spilling down her cheeks as well.

"Whatever. Just don't tell them. Please. At least not yet. They're already under enough stress as it is." I grumble. "Let's just go shopping.", I tell Freya and we walk out the ddoor and go to the limo. "Look, I won't tell them unless you're ready, but please just stop cutting. Please." Freya replies as we drive away. "Fine, I'll try." I tell her. Not! They've been fighting for a year and that's how long I've been cutting. So, yeah.

* * *

Things to guess for Chapter 3:

1) Will Trish and Dez divorce?

2) Is Max really all he's cracked up to be?

3) Freya knows about Jessica's cutting problem now. What will happen with that?

4) What'll happen with Miley and Max? Will they break up because of the tour? Or will Miley stay?

5) Something is going to happen with Austin. Can you guess what it is? Look on my profile for the answer or just guess.

* * *

Sneak Peek of Chapter 3:

"I want a divorce!" I scream at him. "Fine, then! See you in h*ll, b*tch!" He screams back, storming out of the house.

* * *

My cutting has been getting worse.

* * *

We're going on tour in six weeks, and Austin and Freya have been getting really distant with each other.

* * *

"Stop it, please! I don't want to go this far! Help!" I scream, bawling my eyes out.


	4. Suicide and Surprises

Jessica's POV

"Dez, I swear to God, if you don't tell me where it is, I will file for a divorce." Mom threatens Dad, glaring at him. She still hasn't found her purse. "I already f*cking told you, you b*tch! I don't f*cking know where in the name of h*ll it is!" Dad screams at her, slapping her. She slaps him back.

"I want a divorce, you little m*therf*cker!" Mom screams, going upstairs. "Fine, then! See you in h*ll, b*tch!" Dad screams, walking outside on the porch. I walk upstairs into the bathroom. My cutinhg has been getting worse. I slide my blade across my wrist again. When I'm done, I look up and see Raleigh standing there in shock. Oh, crap.

I forgot to close and lock the door. "Raleigh...", I tell her in a warning tone of voice. "Mom, Dad!" Raleigh screams, running down the stairs. "Raleigh, no! Please don't tell!" I yell after her. But it's too late. She's already got Mom and Dad in the kitchen and is telling them.

"How could you tell them, you idiot?!" I scream at Raleigh. "Jessica, why? Why would you cut yourself?" Mom asks me. "Because, you guys are always fighting and cussing at each other and I'm sick of it. Absolutely sick of it. And you know what's going to happen if you don't stop fighting? I'm going to probably end up killing my self because of you. You know that?!" I scream at her, turning and walking out the door. "Jessica Perroddo, get your f*cking a** back inside right now!" Dad screams after me.

"Dez, how dare you say that to her?!" I hear Mom scream at him. You know what? That does it. I can't take it anymore. I walk into the garage and get a coil of rope. I grab my bike and put the rope into it, riding to my secret place that I always go to when I'm scared, angry, or otherwise not happy. If I'm going to do this, I have to do it now. I stop my bike and run over to a tree, bringing the rope with me.

I tie the rope to the tree and climb up. The tree is taller than me, so I'll be able to do it. I tie the other end of the rope to my neck. I say my last words, my last prayer, because if I don't, I'll be going to h*ll for sure.

_Dear God,_

_Help my friends and family get through my death. Help them cope with it. They obviously don't want me, none of them do. Here's my last prayer._

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_And if I die before I wake_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take!_

_Amen_

Then, I jump off of the branch. I feel the rope tighten around my neck. I can't breath. This is the end, isn't it?" I ask myself as black dots cloud my vision. The last thing I see before I black out is Raleigh, running towards me and screaming my name.

Raleigh's POV

"Mom, Dad, Jessica is gone!" I scream. "Well, then go after her." Dad screams at me. "She went with a coil of rope. Don't you realize what that means? She's going to freaking hang herself, you idiots!" I scream at them in panic. Their faces go white. "Get in the car." My mom says, more serious than I've ever seen her before.

We all get in the car. "Where do think she might have gone?" Dad asks, his face and knuckles white. "Our secret place. She always goes there. It's by the treehouse." I tell him, tears streaming down my face. I can't lose my sister. Especially not my twin sister. We've been through everything together. Ups, Downs, Sideways.(1)

By the time we get there, I've already opened the door. I jump out and run to the secret area. I scream at what I see. Jessica, jumping off of a tree (taller than herself) with a rope around her neck. Oh my God, she's hanging herself. "Jessica! Oh, my God! Jessica, no!" I scream in terror, running ttowards her lifeless form. I take out my pocket knife, and cut the rope, releasing her. Her face is blue as she flops onto the ground.

"Mom, Dad, get the h*ll over here, now!" I scream at them, trying to do CPR. "Call 911!" I tell my mom, panicking and hyperventilating at the same time. "Please, let her be okay!" I pray out loud. My dad picks her up and puts her in the car.

"Oh, God! Jessica, don't die on me now, please!" I cry, doing CPR as Mom drives to the hospital, crying, on the phone with the hospital. "Raleigh, stop it. You don't know how to do it properly yet. You could hurt her. Just stop." Dad tells me, sternly. "I don't see how she could get hurt much worse, with all of your fighting and crap!" I scream at him. Then, he does something I never thoight he would do.

My dad, my own father, slaps me. Hard. "Owwwwwww! How dare you?! How can you even call your self my father, slapping me and mom?!" I scream at him, tears barreling down my face. He hangs his hand in shame. "I'm sorry. I know, I'm not really a father to you. Or to Jess. And I'm not a good spouse to your mother." He cries, blowing his nose with a tissue.

"We're here, Dez. Raleigh, help him get Jessica in there. Now, honey." Mom says, crying. Dad and I open the door and lift Jessica's lifeless body out of the car/limo. "My daughter tried to commit suicide. Please, help her. She hung herself. And it was all because of me." Dad tells the EMTs. They get a stretcher and we put Jessica on it.

"Dad, it's not your fault. It was her choice to hang herself. You didn't hang her on that tree. You didn't tell her to do it. It is NOT. Your. Fault. I'm telling you.", I tell him, tears streaming down both of our faces as they take Jessica away.

"Yes, it is. Your mom and I wouldn't be hiding if I hadn't taken her purse!" He yelled at me. "You... y-you what?" I gulped, wiping more tears away. "Fine, I admit it! I took her purse! I took all the money out and the credit cards and threw away the pictures and everything. It's my fault!" He screams, bawling and running out of the room.

I just stand there in shock. I guess I have to tell Mom, then. I walk over to where Mom is standing, talking to Auntie Ally. When did she get here? "Mom, I need to talk to you." I tell her. "Not now sweetie. I'm talking to Ally." She replies. "But it's important." I plead. "Fine, then, what is it?" She asks, tears still running down her face. "Dad just told me th-that he did take your purse." I told her in a small voice. "You call that important compared to this?!" She shrieks.

"Well, you wanted to know where it was." I told her. "But not now! Your sister just tried to kill herself and you're telling me where my purse is?!" She whisper screams. "Go to the car." Mom mutters, going back to Aunt Ally. I sadly go to the car.

I wish that Jessica hadn't done that. It's not only hard on her that Mom and Dad are fighting. "Hey, kid. You're Raleigh Perroddo, right?" A man says behind me, making me jump. "Y-yes. Who are you?" I ask him, nervously. "Never mind that. This is perfect." The man says, and then everything goes black.

Ally's POV

This is horrible! I can't imagine what Trish and Dez are going through, knowing that their child tried to kill herself. "Raleigh was the one that told me where she might have been going." Trish explains to me. "Well, I have a problem too. Or more like Austin and Freya have a problem. Austin is going on tour in a few weeks and he and Freya have been getting really distant. Like, not talking to each other, avoiding each other, etc." I tell her. Then, I realize how selfish that must have sounded. "I mean, I feel so sorry for you. I can't iimagine what you're feeling right now." I tell her, trying to be more sympathetic this time.

Miley's POV

"Miley, I understand that your dad doesn't like me. But this punishment is just like really unreasonable." Max says. "I know, right? It is unreasonable. Now my Dad is acting like he hates the both of us." I explain to my wonderful boyfriend.

"Well, I don't think he hates you. I know he hates me, though. Definitely." Max says, hanging his head. Max and I are in our secret hideout. In the woods. In an old, abandoned treehouse that we found a few months ago. "Hey, wanna go swimming?" Max asks.

"Sure. Get your swim suit." I tell him. "Already have it on." Max says, taking off his shirt. Woah... he is hot. "Like what you see?" Max smirks, crossing his arms. "Yes, in fact, I do." I tell him, standing up and kissing him. He kisses me back, and soon, we are on the floor, with all of my clothes off except for my bathing suit.

"Okay, wait. Let's stop before we, you know, go too far." I remind him. "I don't mind going that far. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Max says, his eyes cloudy and dark. "What?" I ask him, before I feel his hands all over me. "Max, stop, babe. Please." I plead with him, trying to get away.

Then, I feel his hand. Inside of my bathing suit. Touching, no, violating my private parts. "Max, no!" I scream at him, shoving him. I try to climb out of the treehouse, but he catches me before I can even get to the first step.

Max starts punching and kicking me, mainly targeting my arms and legs. Pretty soon, I'm too weak to move. Max closes the hatch that leads into and out of the treehouse. "Okay, babe. You need to man up. You are such a little wuss, you know that?" Max whispers in my ear, starting to take off his swimsuit. When he's completely naked, I realize what he's going to do. "No, please don't." I try to get up, but Max steps on my bruised legs.

Then, he does the unthinkable. He starts to take off my two piece bathing suit, which just happens to be a bikini. "Max, no! Please, stop it!" I shout weakly. Then, he grabs some rope and ties me to the branch that's in the middle of the treehouse.

"Please, I didn't want to go this far." I plead, struggling against the rope. How could he do this to me?! Then he does it. He positions himself. I gulp. "No, no, please, no!" I scream as he slams himself into me. "Help! Please, no!"

"Shut up, b*tch!" He screams. I cry out in pain as he thrusts in and out of me. "Stop it, please! Why are you doing this to me?!" I scream and cry my eyes out. "Because, I want you!" Max screams. "No, you don't! Otherwise, you wouldn't be rsping me, you idiot!" I scream at him and he punches me in the face. He finally pulls out and starts beating me. "If*punch*you*kick*ever*slap*tell anyone*kick*about this*punch*I will kill you!*kick*", Max screams at me. He punches me in the head, and I black out.

Jessica's pOV

I wake up. I repeat, I wake up. In a hospital. Oh, crap. I thought I was dead. I wanted to be dead. The doctor comes into the room. "Good afternoon, Ms. Perroddo. You are very lucky." The doctor tels me. I scoff. "Lucky? My parents are always at each other's throats, my sister is a b*tch and told my parents I was cutting, and now I'm still alive. How did i even get here? And who in the name of h*ll are you?" I question him, getting mad.

"I am Doctor Kyle. Call me Ky, though." Ky tells me, annoyed at my language. "Let me ask you something, Jessica. Why did you do this? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Ky asks me. "I just told you. My parents are fighting and are about yay close to getting a divorce," I tell him, gesturing with my fingers just how close they are to getting one," my sister told my parents about my problem, which is no big deal at all, and I wanted to die but of course my stupid family and the stupid EMTs had t save me. Got it now?"I yell at Ky, exasperated.

"Sort of, but you should have told your parents how you felt." Ky replies, fiddling with one of the machines. "I tried to, but they just kept on fighting over it. They hate each other. They're constantly at each others' throats and it just keeps getting worse." I argue, sitting up a little. "They don't even love me." I whisper, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Of course they love you. Your mother and aunt are out there in the waiting room bawling their eyes out right now. Your dad feels so guilty that he ran out of the hospital crying. And your sister feels like she's been torn in half. Because you are her best friend. In the whole world. You are so lucky that you are alive and well right now. You'll be let out of the hospital in a few hours, hopefully." Dr. Ky tells me, his grip on my hands so strong I think they might break.

He finally let's go and walks out of the room. A few minutes later, my mom, dad, aunt, and uncle come into the room. "Jessica!" They all exclaim at once. I grin nervously. "Hey, guys. How's life?" I ask them. "Baby, we are so sorry. For what we've been saying and doing in front of you girls. We were so selfish. And rude. And sh*t heads." Mom says, hugging me so tight I almost feel like I have another rope around my neck.

"Jessica, we also have two pieces of bad news. One, well, I'm gonna be straight with you. Your mom and I are getting a divorce. And two, Raleigh is missing." Dad says, while Mom, Aunt Ally, and Uncle Austin are all crying, no bawling their eyes out.

**Dun, dun, dun! So, Raleigh is missing! Refer to the beginning of the first chapter for a clue on who kidnapped her.**

Review replies:

Hi14 x: Thank you, Freya!

Only one review? Really? More reviews, please! I only have five and this is the third chapter.

Preview of next chapter:

We're filing for divorce today.

* * *

I wake up naked, with a tall, muscly man standing in front of me.

* * *

"Jessica, we found you a support group you can go to until you can cope properly." Mom tells me with sympathy.

Things to guess:

1) Who kidnapped Raleigh?

2) What will happen to Jessica?

3) How will Jessica respond to the news she has just been given?

4) What will Max do to Miley?

5) Something is going to start to happen to Austin in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is? Look at my profile for a clue!


End file.
